Ares
' Real Name:' Ares *'Relatives:' **Gaea (great-grandmother) **Ouranos (great-grandfather, deceased) **Cronus (paternal grandfather, possibly deceased) **Rhea (paternal grandmother) **Zeus (father) **Hera (mother) **Poseidon (uncle) **Pluto (uncle) **Demeter (aunt) **Hestia (aunt) **Hephaestus (brother) **Apollo (half-brother) **Dionysus (half-brother) **Hercules (half-brother) **Hermes (half-brother) **Hatred (sister) **Eilethyia (sister) **Hebe (sister) **Artemis (half-sister) **Pallas Athena (half-sister) **Venus (half-sister) **Discord (wife/sister) **Enyo (wife) **Warrior Woman (daughter) **Harmonia (daughter) **Alcippe (daughter) **Antiope (daughter) **Penthesilea (daughter) **Deimos (son) **Phobos (son) **Alex Aaron (son) **Aeneas (nephew) **Cupid (nephew) *'Identity:' No Dual Identity *'Citizenship:' Olympian *'Marital Status:' Married *'Occupation:' **Olympian god of savage warfare **Registered superhero **Construction worker (formerly) **Carpenter (formerly) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'1" *'Weight:' 500 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Brown *'Origin:' Olympian *'Place of Birth:' Olympus Powers and Abilities Powers Olympian Physiology: As an Olympian god, Ares possesses the powers and abilities standard to an Olympian god. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Ares possesses superhuman strength greater than that of the vast majority of Olympians and can lift approximately 70 tons. Among the Olympians, his strength is equaled only by Pluto and Poseidon and exceeded only by Hercules and Zeus. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Ares' superhumanly strong legs allow him to run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Ares' musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, his body possesses almost limitless physical stamina in all activites. *''Superhumanly Dense Tissue:'' Ares' skin, muscle, and bone tissue has roughly three times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human. This contributes, at least somewhat, to his superhuman strength and his weight. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The tissues of Ares' body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being and most gods. Ares is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressure, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury in a level comparable to Thor. He takes full advantage of his great durability by performing many actions that would normally kill a human being. He has gone as far as kamikaze feats and even lighting himself on fire and charging against his opponents as a living fireball. However, enchanted godly weapons such as Mjolnir have been shown to injure him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Ares' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Ares' reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Immortality:'' Like all Olympians, Ares is functionally immortal, more truly so than the Asgardians or Kami, who are merely considered long-lived. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to the effects of aging. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Despite his body's high degree of resistance to physical injury, Ares, like all Olympians, can be injured. However, he is capable of repairing damaged or destroyed tissue with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, Ares is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs without the aid of outside magical forces. He can fully recover from penetration wounds in anywhere from minutes to hours depending on the severity of the wound. *''Limited Magical Ability:'' While not as accomplished at magic as many of his fellow Olympians, Ares can sense the presence of other gods, demons, and the use of magic. He can also call other gods, summon weapons from Olympus War Manipulation: Ares has the ability to manipulate war, strife, combat, and other forms of conflict. As the God of War, Ares has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual, and conceptual ones regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how the conflict progresses, and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. Ares is naturally and extremely skilled in all forms of fighting, weaponry, and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. He can start conflicts by influencing people or events, rise personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind, and even grant others extensive abilities of combat. Ares has the incredible power to invoke war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. With this power, he has full control over the city or continent that is in war and chaos at the time. Allspeak: Do to the Allspeak, Ares can communicate in all languages, dialects, and various alien languages. Abilities Master Combatant: Ares is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat methods and all of the ancient Greek forms of armed and unarmed combat. Ares is also a master of all Olympian weaponry and most human weapons ranging from clubs to firearms to explosives. He is well-versed in military tactics, torture, and combat engineering. He is also one of the most talented and ruthless warriors who has ever fought on Earth. Master Marksman: He is extremely accurate in throwing projectiles and sharpshooting. Master Tactician: He has a vast amount of military history, particularly focusing on battles and wars that involved Greek and Roman soldiers and armies. Interrogation Expert: Ares is well-versed in various interrogation methods, including torture. War Expertise: Ares is an expert in all areas of warfare. Paraphernalia High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle Gauntlets of Ares (formerly): At one time, Ares possessed the Gauntlets of Ares, which make the wearer gain strength comparable to Hercules. He has since passed these on to his daughter Hippolyta. Category:Supers Category:Olympians Category:Superheroes Category:Construction Workers Category:Carpenters Category:Males Category:6'1" Category:500 lbs Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Born on Olympus Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhumanly Dense Tissue Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Immortality Category:Disease Immunity Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Magic Category:Conjuration Category:War Manipulation Category:Conflict Manipulation Category:Power Bestowal Category:Omnilingualism Category:Combat Category:Weaponry Category:Tactics Category:Combat Engineering Category:Marksmanship Category:Interrogation Category:Warfare Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:English Language Category:Caucasian